


Sickly Sweet

by FreezingFics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a mother hen, Also Phillip and Theo are cats, F/F, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Theres gonna be a group chat thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: When Aaron gets sick, he learns just how much of a mother hen his boyfriend is.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, almost time for bed, and Aaron had decided to wait out time by watching some Netflix movies when began to feel a scratchiness in his throat. He took a sip of water from the bottle next to him, but the feeling stayed. So he took another sip. And another. And another. It would have relief for a second before going back to pain, causing a few coughs to come out. 

He was scared this was going to happen, though it might have been his fault for tempting fate. The other day, one of his co-workers came in sick with a low fever and a sore throat to the point it was hard to talk, which turns out to be very needed when working at a coffee shop. Poor thing was sent back home by the manager, but it must have been too late for Burr. Well, nothing else to do but to go to bed early and hope it passes with just that. Clicking the power off with the remote, he trudged up the stairs, with a bit more difficulty than normal he noticed.

Unsurprisingly, Alexander was in their shared room, writing in his daily journal. He turns when he hears the door open and close behind him, surprised to see Burr looking more tired than normal at this hour. What time was it again? His eyes went to the clock on the wall. 9:04. It wasn’t that late, at least by his standards, “Going to bed already?” Alex questioned, “It isn’t even 9:30 yet.”

“Well,” Aaron spoke through a yawn, “I’m just a bit more tired this evening. Go back to writing, dear.” He practically flopped on the bed, thankfully already changed into pajamas when he began watching movies. 

Alex huffed, though his expression was worried. His boyfriend never really went to bed this early, even if dating the overworking man had slightly changed that. Putting in the last few sentences in his journal, he shut the book lightly but didn’t bother cleaning up his mess of a desk. He could get it in the morning. Quickly changing into his own sleep wear, he crawled into the bed with Aaron, cuddling his head close to the others chest and looking up at him with a smile. 

Even through closed eyes he knew Alex was looking up at him with that smile again. Aaron could feel his heart lightly flutter at the thought, even more so when he actually opened his eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit, pulling the smaller a bit closer to him, “Who gave you the right to give me that look?” His voice was a bit quieter, but from the sore throat or the gentle moment it was unknown. 

Happily getting close to his lover, Alexander placed a quick kiss on his chest, sending those flutters again, “You did, when you starting dating me”

“Touche.” Aaron murmured, closing his eyes again with his boyfriend close. Hopefully this quick bout of pain will be better in the morning.

\-------

It wasn’t.

If anything, the pain was worse than last night, his throat feeling like it had expanded and could almost choke him if he didn’t get water. Drowsily trying to move his way around his still sleeping boyfriend, he reached for something on the night stand. Of course, nothing was there. He must have left his bottle downstairs. Dammit.

Gently getting out of bed so he didn’t wake Alexander, Aaron limped downstairs, feeling weak and woozy. This bug was hitting hard, and he could already feel the headache it was going to bring. Refilling his water bottle, he wondered if he should even go to work today. The source of this nasty thing had been sent home, so what was even the point?

Money was one. It wasn’t like the two were low by any means, but better safe than sorry. He wanted it more for Hamilton now, for him to live a good life and not struggle by any means. 

Feeling something soft rub against his leg, he was reminded of another thing that money helped with. Aaron looked down at the little ginger long hair kitten dancing around his legs in his little language that meant ‘Pet me!’. Of course he conceded easily, even if bending down did cause him to become more ingested. Philip purred and cooed as he was rubbed, and seemed to look as disappointed as a cat could.

Trying to think of other reasons as he gulped the water down, his mind drew a blank. Or maybe it was distracted at the sound of someone heavily stepping down the stairs. Alex came down in a sleepy bed-headed mess, looking almost silly. The taller couldn’t help but crack a smile as he looked toward his ‘little ray of sunshine’.

Despite his tired appearance, Alex seemed to notice the difference of a bottle of water in his boyfriend's hand instead of coffee, “If you were thirsty you could have just said something.” He can’t hide his shit eating grin as Burr groans.

“It’s too early for this Alexander.” Aaron almost can’t finish his sentence, surprise at how hoarse his voice sounds and the pain mixed together.

Hamilton must be deaf if couldn’t hear how terrible the other’s voice was, and that certainly wasn’t the case, “Whoa, that doesn’t sound right. Are you okay?” The worry isn’t hidden.

Trying to smile, Burr waved it off, “Yes, I’m fine. We need to get ready for work.”

“Ooh no, you are not going to work with that voice on you.” Now his voice was stern, rushing over with a new found energy and shooing the taller up the stairs, ignoring the pleads and confirmations he was fine. Military training made him stronger than his small figure suggested, and Alex was able to practically push Aaron back onto the bed, as caringly as possible of course. “Now, you are going to rest up, and drink plenty of water. You work as the cashier, you need your voice.” He added when Aaron tried to pipe up again.

Knowing when to accept defeat, Burr sighed and got more comfy into the bed. This seemed to please Alexander as he smiled and went over to the beds side to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. Going out with an ‘I love you’, the lights shut off and the door closed to leave him to rest.

Aaron Burr just got mother hened by his boyfriend. Chuckling in the darkness, he could only smile and close his eyes, drifting to sleep rather quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Operation Spoil Sick Burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a group chat! The names should be pretty obvious. Thank you for the support so far!

Even if he walked out of the room with a calm smile and loving face, it switched to uncertainty as soon as the door closed. Alex could barely care for himself how was he supposed to care for another human being?!

Well, there were three people who could help him. Pulling out his phone, he tapped on his messages and the chat called none other than ‘MEME REVOLUTION’. Alexander still doesn’t regret his choice in friends.

A.Pork entered the chat

Godofpants: ALEXXX

A.Pork: EMERGENCY HELP I’VE FALLEN AND CAN’T GET UP

Godofpants: Oh shit what’s wrong?

Baguette: Is everything alright???

Workingon3: do we nEED TO COME OVER

A.Pork: BURR IS SICK AND COUGHING AND HAS A REALLY MESSED UP VOICE

A.Pork: SO I WOULDN’T RECOMEND IT UNLESS YOU ARE WILLING TO GET SICK

Workingon3: Oh. Recommend* by the way.

Godofpants: Oh no is he okay??

Baguette: I think John is, how you say, “Salty”

Workingon3: I mean, I hope he’s okay. I’m just tired and haven’t had coffee.

Workingon3: Is he going to work today?

A.Pork: No, I’m about to call him out sick, but I’m thinking of doing that myself.

Godofpants: I’ll see if I can take over for him, if not, I’ll text Angelica.

A.Pork: After work, do you think you guys could help me??

A.Pork: Before you guys and Aaron, I could barely take care of myself, I don’t know how to care for someone else who’s sick ;;;

Baguette: I think this calls for

Baguette: A group shopping trip.

Godofpants: Laf you’re a genius.

A.Pork: This actually sounds like a great idea

Baguette: We need the ingredients for soup, I’m sure you and Burr have things for grilled cheese Alexander

A.Pork: Did you mean our main meal?

Workingon3: Child do you need food

A.Pork: Since when was my ex my mom

Workingon3: Since he became your ex

Baguette: Stop typing so I can finish you two

Godofpants: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

A.Pork: HERC N O

Baguette: ARRÊTEZ

Workingon3: I DON’T NEED T HIS ANUMORW

A.Pork: And you were getting on me for typos.

Baguette: TAIS-TOI

Godofpants: Laf I never took french

A.Pork: He said shut up.

Godofpants: Oh :(

Baguette: WE ALSO NEED ORANGE JUICE, HOT CHOCOLATE, AND MUFFINS

Godofpants: Can this be Operation Spoil Sick Burr?

A.Pork: YES

Workingon3: I mean, I have a longer shift than you guys sooo :T

Baguette: It’s okay, we’ll fill you in on how it’s going.

Workingon3: Nice, I gotta head out. Rejoin later.

A.Pork: Bye John, tell the boss I’m sick too please!

Workingon3: Got it, see ya.

Baguette: Au revoir

Godofpants: Byyyeeee Jooohhnnnn

Workingon3 has left the chat

A.Pork: I think I’m gonna head off too, sleep in while I can.

Godofpants: You’re either going to go cuddle with Burr or write something, don’t lie.

Baguette: LMAO

A.Pork: I’m offended???? How could you ever think that???

Godofpants: Cause you almost never sleep unless Aaron is or you’ve literally passed out.

A.Pork: I don’t need to be called out like this.

Baguette: You kind of do

A.Pork: I’m leaving to do whatever I want, goodbye.

Godofpants: Salt.

A.Pork: GOODBYE

A.Pork has left the chat.

Even if his tone seemed upset in the texts, the smile on Hamilton’s face was sunny and warm as he left the room. Sure enough, he routinely walked over to his office as he dialed his boss's’ number, calling in sick and doing his best impression of his boyfriend at the moment. With how rare him calling in sick is, he was able to get out in a breeze, clicking the hang up button with a small fist pump into the air. 

Now that he was at his desk, he began to make a list of what all he had to get, and what was Burr’s favorite in that category. He knew that the taller liked banana nut muffins the best, and if he remembers correctly prefers his orange juice without the pulp. Alex scribbled ‘Almost burnt’ in the grilled cheese section with a face of disgust. Hot chocolate however… Ah right, that fancy white chocolate kind! Hopefully they could afford it. If not, Mulligan and Lafayette had some money on them. 

Seemed he had put down all he could, satisfied as one like him could be. Alexander put it at the top of a nearby pile, even putting a little mark on it for it to be special. Just like Aaron.

He almost laughed at himself at the mushy thought, running a hand down his face with a cheeky smile. Even so, he knew he was the luckiest man in the world to have someone like him as his boy friend. God he was head over heels for him, even after months of dating that flare of love in his heart never stopped. Alex was addicted, and he could have no better drug. 

All this mushy stuff had him in the mood for a rom-com all of a sudden. Crossing over to the living room, Alexander flopped down on the couch, turning it back onto Netflix and finding some cheesy looking movie. He always loved those. While he would have prefered to lean into Burr’s warm chest right now, the couch worked as the film started and he crunched time to wait for Herc and Laf to text him.

He couldn’t wait for Operation Spoil Sick Burr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4th of the Rev Squad go out shopping and meet some familiar faces.

He knew that it would take a while for the two to get here, the coffee shop was bit far away and Mulligans clothing store was even further, but not this long! It was about 30 minutes after they got out, they should be here by now. Alex bounced his leg in impatience as he waited. 

God, he really did need Burr to control him. 

The ring of the door bell made him mumble some thank to god as he got up and greeted his two friends with a smile, “Okay, are we all set?” He was practically bouncing on his heels.

“Don’t seem too bored now,” Hercules laughed, C’mon, we’re getting the muffins and some other sweets first. I know the perfect candy shop and bakery to get them.” He turned to the car, jumping down the small staircase up to Alexander’s home with a whoop. Lafayette and Alex did the same, flinging the car doors open and getting in with the excitement of college jocks going to a party. If this was how their group was like missing a member, who knows how chaotic it would be with Laurens around. 

Mulligan drove blasting some rap artists, though it take long for the others to turn it down to do their own songs. As always, the frenchman won who could rap the fastest. Not even Hamilton could match his outrageous speed. 

Once they all got to the bakery, they seemed to settle down in front of public eye. The smell of fresh bread and cookies is likely what shut them up. When people said it was the best bakery in town, Alex had a feeling they were right. It smelled so good and they haven’t even entered the shop yet!

Oh god, when they did though. Now they really had to keep their mouths shut, if to only stop the drool in their mouth from coming out. All the options were in a simple little display, kept behind glass for showing. Doughnuts, muffins, croissants and every cookie you could think of sat in view of the eyes of three eager men.

A woman stepped out of the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. Her dark curly hair and red lips sent a shiver of familiarity through Alexander, making him bite his lip. When she turned around to see the customers, she nearly dropped the plate of desserts she was holding, “Alexander?” That velvety voice belonged to her alright.

“Maria, I see you haven’t changed a bit. Still baking, I mean.” His voice was struggling not to tremble, as lewd memories came back. The two had a ‘relationship’ back in college, though it was more friends with benefits. That had been what broke Alex and Eliza to break up, the paler skinned girl going so far into despair that she burned any evidence of their relationship. Her diary with entries about him, printed pictures and selfies, even the letters he had sent. Hamilton got his act together about love then

“Nice save,” Maria’s laughter brought him back from the less than pleasant memories, “How are you and Burr? How long have you been dating now, four months?” Not a hint of jealousy was in her voice, seeming genuinely interested in how the two were doing.

A weight felt lifted off his chest when he began talking, “Four months, two weeks and five days, but who’s counting?” All four laughed like they had been friends for years. Maybe excluding the benefits with Maria would be better than the two awkwardly trying to not think of the past.

After her little laughter, the woman put her elbows on the counter over the glass casing, “Now, I know you aren’t here to say hello. What do you all want?” 

Alexander scanned the muffins for banana nut, while the Mulligan and Lafayette looked at the cupcakes. Once he found them, he ordered half a dozen. Those would be for Aaron, but he couldn’t resist buying six more of blueberry. Call him basic but he loved blueberry muffins. Hercules called the woman over to buy some strawberry cupcakes, while the other bought some strawberry shortcake. The shortest of them all covered it, saying that since this more for Burr he should buy them.

When Maria was filled in about Aaron being sick, her face dropped in worry, “Poor thing! Here, don’t tell my boss about this,” She looked back to the kitchen to make sure no one was looking as she slipped a few more muffins into the bag, “These are on the house. Tell him that I said to feel better, and I hope he enjoys the muffins. Bye now, come again anytime!” Smiling as she waved them off, the three men walked out with the scent of muffins following them from the bag. 

The ride to the store was only a bit calmer than the other, if only because of the rich scent of sweet pastries. This time there was no made up rhymes, but playing some other artists and just relishing in the music and smells. 

Pulling up into the parking lot, all three of their stomachs were rumbling with hunger. The smell of the muffins seemed to be too much for their stomachs. Alex insisted that they go on and shop first, and without Burr or John around to practically mother him to defeat, the taller men shrugged and went on in.

Things passed by almost uneventfully, the three crack jokes as they went down the aisles. Being the tallest out of all of them, Mulligan couldn’t help but ask Alexander if he want him to push him around in a cart. Both the american and frenchman laughed at his red faced reaction, making a little pout. The biggest thing that might have happened before check out was a song playing on the speakers overhead that all three of them knew and having to resist the urge to bust out into song right there.

Finally, everything they needed was in the cart: Orange juice, hot chocolate, a few soup cans, a bag of cough drops, and tissues. Maybe Burr was going to be a bit spoiled, but that was exactly what the younger wanted. Ready to check out, all of them knew what lane they were looking for. Lane 17’s light was lit up to show someone was there, and none other than the eldest Schyleur sister Angelica was finishing up with another customer when she turned to see the men.

A more genuine smile than her work smile crossed her face, “Here comes our home revolutionary men! What’s with all the sick stuff? Is it John?” She noticed the missing member and could only assume that he was the one in need of the supplies.

“Nope, it’s Burr this time. We just came from the bakery Maria works at. Thankfully it wasn’t too awkward; Hell, she seemed pretty happy to see me.” Alex spoke as they all put the things onto conveyor belt to Angelica.

Expression going from happiness to curiosity, she began to slide the items through the register, “Really? How is she doing?”

“Are you suddenly curious about Miss Reynolds?” Lafayette spoke up, a sly grin forming on his face. 

A blush creeped up Angelica’s face without her even knowing, “Are you insinuating something Mister Lafayette?” Even with the biting tone she can’t seem to stop her nerves from showing.

By this point, Hercules is trying not to burst out laughing behind Alex, “Please, I’ve seen your texts asking about her! You even go to the bakery everyday, and I doubt you get something there every time. At least, not a pastry.” Now the other men are trying not to laugh.

“I actually do, thank you very much!” By now, her face might match her favorite dress, “I always get a bagel for breakfast, and we all know she makes the best stuff in town.”

Before the others could say anything more, Hamilton held his hands up and spoke first, “C’mon now guys, we just came here to get the stuff for Burr. If she likes the woman then let her do it on her own terms.” He smiled at the woman, getting one in return. While the others huffed their last laughs, the immigrant began to grab some bags that had already been loaded, Mulligan and Lafayette following suit. 

“Take care you guys, tell Aaron I said to get better soon. I’ll text you later Alex.” Angelica gave him some look that he couldn’t get the emotion behind, but he smiled and nodded anyway. All he wanted to do now was get in the car and get ready to make the things for his boyfriend. 

After finding the car in the giant parking lot, everything was put in the backseat along with Alexander. The two in the front must have used all their energy when going through the store, because they were silent after asking him to get their pastries. Getting one of his own muffins, the three ate in silence only broken by the music. 

Before he could actually doze off, a text jolted Alex back. He almost couldn’t remember who it would be, until he saw the name it was under.

CreatedEqual: Thx Alex, I think I’ll tell her on my lunch break. Take care of yourself and Aaron, okay?

A.Pork: Of course Angie, I wish you good luck. I know she’ll accept.

It was short but sweet, and when asked by the others, he smiled and told them she was going to tell Maria how she felt. Mulligan almost squealed, and Laf laughed with whoot. Even if all of them were a bit tired, no one couldn’t feel proud of Angelica.

Finally the car pulled into the driveway to Alexander’s home, and they spilt the groceries to get almost equal amount of bags, though Herc got the bakery bag. Trying to be quite, they push the door open and left the bags on the kitchen table. Without even speaking a word to each other, they all knew it was time to just sit down and take a break. Even Alex. 

Step one had been done, and Operation Spoil Sick Burr was almost finished. By now, all three were excited and ready for his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this was long. Sorry if it seemed lazy at the end, as I write this I'm tired and in World History and have been for likely over two hours at this point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one /might/ be the end? I'm not sure, but it likely will be. 
> 
> Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Spoil Sick Burr comes to an end.

By 3:00 they decided it was time to get started. While most of it was already made, Alex knew Aaron would be getting back up soon. At least he would come down in the hour, and he wanted it to just be the two. Turning the channel to some modern music, he looked over to his friends, “Okay, let’s get started on making what we have to. It doesn’t need to be too fancy but still nice, and keep quiet so he doesn’t come down.” When the two nodded, he continued, “Laf, can you get a hot chocolate ready? Mulligan can make the tray if I can make the soup.”

 

“Whatever you say, Monsieur Hamilton.” The frenchman shot up from his seat, almost forgetting what Alexander had clearly pointed out about being quiet. Of course, he quickly remembered when he was shushed by both of the other men. He laughed sheepishly as the others followed him into the kitchen. 

 

It was bit crowded with all three of them inside of the small kitchen, but they managed to get through. Since Herc had an easier job, he helped the others get what they needed from the bags. He gave the shortest a can of potato soup and helped the other get the milk and powder for the hot chocolate. 

 

By the time that the soup had gotten into the pot on the stove, a thud was heard upstairs. As panic began creeping in, Alexander broke the moment of fear and silence, “I’ll go check on him, make sure the soup gets done.” The men nodded while he went upstairs to check on the sleeping Burr.

 

Well, he wasn’t sleeping anymore. When he gently knocked on the bedroom door, a sleepy voice answered, “Come in.”

 

Trying to casually do so, Alex hopped that Hercules and Lafayette could hear the door squeak open and shut, “I thought I said to-” 

 

Thank god the door was closed behind him, or else it would have slammed when he saw the lean and muscled upper body of his boyfriend. Aaron must have gotten hot in the bed, because in the time he was gone he had stripped off his shirt to leave him in a pair of pajama pants. It’s been years since they’ve been dating, and it isn’t like he hasn’t seen more of his exposed body, but it still brought a blush to his face to see just how toned his body was.

 

“I’m sure I’ve slept enough, Alexander.” That cheeky smile just made the younger know he knew why he was such a blushing mess right now.

 

“When you s-sick you can never sleep enough.” He cursed at himself for the stutter, “Besides, the bed’s comfy, right?” 

 

“Yeah, but I need to stretch my legs and finish my show.” Burr began to stand up from the edge of the bed, but was pushed down by the surprising strength of Hamilton once again.

 

He had to stall for the others, Aaron couldn’t know about their plan, “No! Just- stay here and watch it up here. I don’t want you moving from this bed unless you have to!”

 

“Alex, it’s just a little cold, I’m fine,” Burr argued, “The most it affects is my voice and throat, I’m fine.” 

 

Alexander was getting desperate, but he handed his boyfriend the remote to turn on Netflix, “Just for today, okay? Let me spoil you for once.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek when Aaron began to lie back down with a defeated sigh, sneaking a feel at his abs as he pressed him down a bit further. Damn, he was the luckiest man alive.

 

“Fine, but I’m coming down in thirty minutes. My legs are killing me more than this sickness at this point.” Aaron clicked the T.V. on and went over to the premium, clicking the Netflix icon and waited for it to load.

 

With a little laugh, Hamilton connected their mouths in a gentle kiss, holding it for a few seconds. He didn’t care about running the risk of getting himself sick, he needed some attention from him. When they disconnected, he winked with half lidded eyes, “They’re killing me too.”

 

That got Burr’s face to light up with a blush, “Can you spend one moment without being a stupid flirt?” He was laughing though, giving him another quick kiss, making a squeak come from the lighter skinned man. 

 

Pulling away from practically on top of the other, Alex walked off toward the door in a show of moving his hips, “Well excuse me, I thought you loved doing it.” 

 

“Of course I do, just not when I’m sick.” Burr shot back. He looked back toward the television and began to type in his search. 

 

“Fine, I’ll be back soon. You’re going to love it.” Closing the door on the others inquisitive face, Alex went back downstairs to his friends.

 

Hercules was the first to say something, “Is he suspicious of anything down here?”

 

Alexander shook his head, “Didn’t seem like it, but he is going to come down in thirty minutes.” As he was talking, he began to move around the kitchen with a new rush, moving the soup to a back burner on low to keep it warm. He made an order that was more snappy than he wanted to get the things for a grilled cheese, and once it was all out on the counter the immigrant did one last look around the kitchen before letting his shoulders go loose, “Okay you two, thank you so much for helping me with this, but I got it now. You got the tray set up Herc?”

 

The burly man jerked his hand to a tray on the nearby table, pointing with his thumb. A neat tray with some lacy cloth and silverware all ready was set up and waiting for everything to be put on. To be honest, Hamilton didn’t even know where he got the cloth from, but it looked nice. “Thanks again. Update John on all of this, and how about you bring him a muffin for me?” Both men nodded and gave Alex a hug, Hercules getting a little bump to his head in. The door shut as he began to spread the butter onto the bread for the grilled cheese.

 

\------

 

Finally everything was ready on the pretty tray, the soup in the middle with a banana nut muffin and a slice of a grilled cheese sandwich on the side. A smaller plate was on the counter with the other half; That would be for himself. Making sure none of the hot chocolate spilled onto the cloth and stain, Alexander made his way up the stairs.

 

When he came to the door, the muffled sounds of ‘Charmed’ paused when he knocked. It was hard to balance all of the food on his knee, but he managed to grab it back in time for Burr to open the door, “I thought I heard the-” Aaron stopped mid sentence when he saw all the food and tried to form a new one, but got lost in the smell and sight.

 

“Surprise! I know you said it was just a cold, but I really wanted to spoil you this time.” Alex beamed up at the other, the knot in his chest unraveling when he saw his smile.

 

Helping his boyfriend in, Aaron attempted to take the tray, but Hamilton insisted that he lay down so he can eat breakfast truly in bed. He only chuckled and laid down to let all the food be put down on his lap. The love between the two could practically be felt in the air, mixing with the smell of soup and grilled cheese. 

 

Alexander gave Burr another kiss on the forehead, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, “I love you, don’t ever forget it.”

 

“How could I forget it when you give me five page essays once a month on how much you love me?” Aaron joked, looking to the drawer in his bedside table where all said letters and poems were stored away.

 

Meanwhile, the immigrant huffed and crossed his arms like a child, “I’m trying to have a moment here! If you’re going to be like that I might as well take this for myself.” He began to take the tray off the laughing man’s lap.

 

Grabbing his food before it could go far, Burr almost squealed, “No, don’t take the food! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Come here.” He pulled Hamilton down to give him a kiss that was a bit rougher than expected. Slowly, it melted into something more passionate and gentle. When he felt a tongue flick against his lips, the taller pulled away before it could go too far, “Hey, I don’t want you getting sick to. You can stay here if you want, but we still need at least one of us healthy.”

 

While Alex whined a bit, he knew that he needed to go back to work tomorrow. Turning to the television, the episode began to play again when Aaron clicked play and started to eat. His pleasured expression was something to die for in his mind, his own filling with love and adoration as he cuddled close to his lover, “You know I make you all those letters because I can’t always say how much I love you? Sometimes I learn new words or think of others ones to perfectly describe you and I have to write it down. Then it just kind of turns into more.”

 

Burr chuckled again, “I wish I was as poetic as you, Alexander.”

 

“I can teach you,” Alexander looked up with bright eyes, “It really isn’t that hard. There are plenty of online lessons out there, I’m sure-” 

 

He was cut off by Aaron’s laughing again, “It’s fine. Let’s just watch for now, it’s getting good.”

 

After a quick fill in on why the three witch sisters were arguing in the show, Hamilton managed his way under Burr’s arm as he ate. Every now and then, he would get a bite of the soup, though he did go back down to get his half of the grilled cheese and a muffin. The sick man made sure to text Maria a quick thank you for the baked goods, but there was a quick answer of ‘Np, busy rn, sry.’ back. Alexander laughed before filling the more confused Aaron in on Angelica finally making a move on her. He smiled and wished the two well. 

 

Filled with the warmth of food, a new couple on the rise, and his own love next to him, Alex couldn’t be happier with the results of Operation Spoil Sick Burr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER! Sorry this took so long, school has been hectic with new medication and all kinds of things. I hope you enjoyed this fic, I worked hard on it. Have a good day my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm note sure how many chapters this will be, I'm thinking only four but this came out longer that I thought so I really don't know. Hope to get the next chapter out soon, but school might make that different.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
